The Flow of Our Time
by Tangledthoughts
Summary: Chiaki. Makoto and Kousuke describes their story, before chiaki appeared, after he did and when he left.
1. Kanno Makoto

Makoto 2011 - 21yrs old

Chapter 1: Kanno Makoto

Sometimes I find myself trying to figure out what would have happened if I had never met Chiaki. It has been almost seven years since he left, yet I find myself in a position in where I still can't really stop looking up for the future, as if I were running towards it. It's pretty hard for me in those days were I feel time passes way too slow. This is truly what I feel, but for now it makes no sense. I'm trying to convince myself that nothing that I try would ever lead me towards him, and so little by little I'm moving on, towards a different future.

I'm currently on my third year in Kawamura Tech University. If you ask me why I enrolled myself in such university when I sucked on math during high school, I could answer you easily. It's due to the fact that I've learned about time traveling, the fact of how much I yearn to see at least for an instant those olive green eyes, and that bright orange hair. This in fact is what makes so hard for me to move on, the why after seven years I still have the hope of running towards him.

If by now you are wondering about Kousuke, I'll answer you he's fine. He's studying medicine. I was surprised when he confessed what he wanted to study, it seems absurd since he never really like Biology or other med related high school classes. I've always thought he was going to be a business man or such. But now I've seen how much delighted he is, and so I dropped out the topic, since in the end we became so alike about choosing unexpected paths.

We still hang out together, even if our schedules are harder to coincide, but as it seems our friendship goes far beyond time. Sometimes we bring Chiaki in our conversations, sometimes even though we don't mention him, he lingers in our space, like smoke, suffocating our entire conversations, at this times we agreed to just sit there side by side, not speaking or commenting at all. Sometimes at these moments also I find myself or either crying like a total baby, or laughing like a lunatic, meanwhile Kousuke just sits there making company. He makes it a bit more bearable.

And this is how my day by day passes by: Full of old memories and reminiscence.


	2. Kousuke

Chapter 2: Kousuke

It' has been seven years since Momiya left, where? I have no idea. I came to accept this fact on the second year of his departure, what could I do? He was my best friend, my love rival, my company but the fact he wasn't coming back hit me way too soon, and all I could do was accept it. I must not agree this was true for Makoto, even as time flew by she finds herself less socially acquaintance with people, more quite, reserved. Her studies absorb her time, and her crazy idea of time travelling seems to have taken every particle of herself.

When I first met Makoto in middle school, she was always that tough, eat-a-lot kind of girl. Simple stuff never moved her, and sports always took her time. She was always forgetting everything, but even though, she surprisingly always got good grades. At this time we never really got along, I could only watch her from afar. Sometimes she made it seem she was a boy, her cropped hair, her tomboyish attitude and her eating manners.

But everything changed when we got into high school; unexpectedly we got on the same high school and classroom. We were the only one from X high school apart from Hawakaya Yuri. In so by time we really began getting along. I had begun noticing she was not just all I saw during middle school. Sometimes she had her girly sides (rarely), she loved eating ramen, it was not all the sports that she loved, but baseball, she was afraid of the dark and loved sitting by the river bank to throw rocks into the water. Little by little I began watching over her even more; she began growing inside of me. But surely she didn't notice, and as though I never really showed it.

One day in our second year of High School a new transferred boy came into school. He had a bright orange hair, deep olive green eyes, and some sort of dialect I have never heard. His name was Momiya Chiaki, and that's all he ever mentioned of himself. He looked like some sort of trouble maker, he had a deep frown and he never really cared what was going around him, this attitude of him really pissed me off. At first I didn't really like him. But that wasn't the same for Makoto, she seemed infatuated with his mysterious personality, this annoyed me even more. She was always thinking from where did he possibly came, or what was the point of him transferring to Japan? And so one day, out of nowhere, during lunch, she walked towards him, and they began talking. He seemed to be confused of many things Makoto mentioned, it seemed silly, how would he not know what candies were, or how bicycles worked? But these facts seemed to enjoy Makoto. And from this on day by day he became part of our little group, and I came to understand that I was just judging him by his looks.

This is how the story of this two began.


	3. Momiya Chiaki

Chapter 3: Momiya Chiaki

How much do I miss the heat of the sun in summer days, and the chilly winds of winter, the clear water of the riverbank, and the flow of people in a transited city…

It has been almost 2 years since I left Makoto and Kousuke and returned to my time. I wish I had more time, I wish I could see Makoto's smile now and then, instead of her crying face as part of the last memory of her. I know I shouldn't have made that last request. It was selfish from me, but what could I do? I couldn't just say goodbye, I just… wanted it to become a simple "see you later", but how simple must have been, the fact that for her, the possibility to come to the future, was less than impossible. I shouldn't attach myself to what she answered, Stupid Makoto, couldn't she ever understand that her future is already my past?

But please let me first explain you how my journey through time began.

In my present, life has become hard, people are scarcely seen, buildings are almost gone, rivers are full of nuclear toxics, and skies are covered with carbon dioxide, the only time of the year we could ever go outside it's around summer time, even though it doesn't look like summer at all. We mainly live inside underground cities; our food is mankind since natural resources are scarce. So it all began 4-5 years ago, when I was around 14. The first ever made "Time Leaping Machine" was invented, but it was not accurate. It mainly leaped into the future, than the past and at last the present. You could only stay one day in each. The thought of it brought many scientific doubts: "Was it Dangerous?" "Is it okay?" "What would happen if you encounter with your future self? Your past self?" The people who risked everything in this were called "Time Travelers." I wanted to try it out. I wanted to travel to the past, my future as it seems was lonely since my family died during the World War III, which caused such miserable future.

All I had to do was enroll in the army, study for at least 2 years. The army was divided into 3 main careers, anyone with the capability of understanding numbers to its perfection was surely able to get in, Medicine, Engineer (fill it). So I entered with the idea of engineering. I completed my studies and began helping does scientist who worked on time traveling, by the time I got to help out; there invention had already been developed to its fullest, now we just had to discover how accurate the time of the time leaping would be. We tried for almost 6 month, and when we were sure, we decided to create a rule of time leaping: everyone who time leapt could only have around 50 time leaping chances, when done the apparatus (walnut) would brake and we had about 30min before coming back to our departing point.


	4. Chiaki: Continuation

Chapter 4: Continuation

When we finished our job, we introduced our new discovery to the government; surely we created it for good cause, to live the beauty of life once more before the war. But the government didn't think the same; they thought they could use it as a new weapon against the new Kingdom. Since I was the youngest scientist among them, they decided that I should use it first, to run from the nearing phantom future. And so I did. I didn't even know how long should I leap or how much should I have run before escaping my present, so when I opened my eyes, I thought,: "Oh, so I must have died, surely this is not my world, the one I had once lived and hated as much as It's rotten population." So I stood up and walked around. I felt I was missing something, surely…. It felt I was alive, but no, it was impossible, if so, were on earth was I? I stood up and walked around, exploring this new place, it was…. Beautiful. Kids were running, laughing, as if time wasn't passing by, as if nothing wrong was going to ever occurred. The sun, I guessed, was shinning high, and its warmth was reflected in my skin.

I asked around for the date: July, 27 of 2005. I made counts over and over again; it seemed I had leaped way back then what I expected. 45 years before my leap.34 before I was even born, how much I longed to have been born now and not then.

How they all spoke, surely it was our ancient language, It was hard for me to understand, it would have been harder if I had came when 14, but since if you enrolled into the army it was obligatory to learn at least the basics of Japanese.

I decided I had to look for a suitable place to stay, but how? I didn't know how society worked in this era, how things were arranged. At first everything seems crazy, but little by little I learned how to live in this society, and as so I decided to go to High School.

My first day of High School I must say, it was nerve-racking. It was mid August and I was THE transferred student, everywhere I walked people stared or glanced at me, as if I were some sort of new specimen. My classmates had this annoying attitude at first of mocking my accent, it was true I was almost new with Japanese, but that didn't give them any credit. I for a week I tried to convince myself of dropping of high school and returning to the future, but this new experienced tied me into where I stood. But all this loneliness didn't last, as my 3 week in high school came to an end something out of blue happened, Kanno Makoto, during lunch came to speak to me, I was utterly surprise, but hide it by acting as if she annoyed me, I thought it would be better if she left, yet the sole idea of someone walking to me because they meant no harm made me curious.


	5. Our First

Chapter 5: Our First

Makoto:

(Mumbling) "Yes, yes Kouske"… "NO! Definitely no! I won't accompany to the library."

BEEP BEEEP

"SHOOT! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

This is how I live my day by day, messy huh? So I jump out of bed, grab my uniform and dress in a hurry to find out my sister had already left. "Bye mom! Bye dad" and so I leave my house for another day of school. "It seems it's going to be such a good day" I think while I walk down the road. There's a rumor that a new boy moved into town, so I came to be curious.

Chiaki:

Sigh… "Is a new day… WAIT WHAT? What day is it?" "Oh shoot! I'm running lat for school; I'll never get use to this…" And this is how my first day of high school began. So I grab my uniform, dress myself while walking down the stairs, and grab 2 slice of bread, and gulp them down with milk, and take a leave for high school… running. Meanwhile I notice how perfect the sky is: Bright blue with almost no cloud. There's already a rumor about me coming into town, many crazy ideas. The most I enjoy myself about is that I come from a far away kingdom, to live in Japan since I want to know how a commoner lives. When I heard this I came to laugh, I just couldn't find how to place myself in a thrown with a crown.

Makoto:

So I came in time to class and as always Kouskue reprimands me since I always do the same. It's funny when he looks so serious.

"So Makoto, what did you dreamt now that made you come late to school." Said Kousuke

"Well guess what? I had the worst nightmare, but figures, since I dreamt with you!" I replied sticking my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and turns to faces the teacher. I hadn't notice he was there, oh but well, I never really pay attention when he does. I must say as carefree as I seem, I'm not a bad student at all, yet I'm not one of the greatest too. I keep a balance in my life.

"Students" he announce "Today a new student transferred to class, please befriend him." A red headed guy, with murky green eyes was standing beside him, yet it seems I have seen him before, but I don't know where.

"Momiya Chiaki" he replies to the teachers presentation. Well what a rude boy indeed. And for luck he sits beside me.


	6. When I Met Her

Chapter 6: When I Met Her.

Chiaki:

I'm on my third week since I got into high school, and let me say it hasn't been the best three weeks since I leapt through time. As logical it seems, nothing is always alright, but I ignored this fact. People tend to glance at me, gasp and as such invent ridiculous rumors. I've been thinking about dropping high school, but I'm convincing myself that maybe something interesting while happen any day.

As I think this, it seems as if someone read my kind, as I'm seating in the classroom in lunch time, watching out the window, this strange girl comes to talk to me. If she wasn't wearing a skirt, I would have definitely though she was some queer guy. She seems cheerful, wonder why? Maybe because she's with his boyfriend, figures. So I resume watching over the window, until she clears her throat and talks for a second time.

"Hey, hi I'm Kanno Makoto, you are Momiya Chiaki right? Well, logically."

This time surely she won't let it pass so I answer her back, with bored voice a simple "Mjmm"

But this doesn't stop her and continues to talk as though I had answered her cheerfully.

"Yes, well since you look lonely I came to make you company. It's Kousuke's and my policy to never leave someone alone. So what's up, were you from?"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" I replied. She makes a pout, she looks funny with it since I've never seen someone doing it, yet for some reason she also looks cute.

"Well, he's surely not my boyfriend you rude fellow!" she says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry it looked like, my wrong." I answered back, "and sorry if I'm rude, it's just that I find it hard to socialize with people."

"That's no excuse! If you feel sorry, then you should at least invite me to teppeyaki!"

"Teppe what?" Really sometimes this people come up with really weird words.


	7. An Everyday Scene

Chapter 7: An Everday Scene

"They are late as always," mumbles Kousuke as the class begins.

This he's referring at the late arrival of Chiaki and Makoto. After what looks like 5 min after roll call, they both enter the class, panting and fighting.

"Move! Can't you see I'm trying to pass by?" Chiaki demands.

"Oh God! Even in the morning you are so rude, Chiaki! Can't you stop acting like an animal?" Makoto shots back.

"Looks who's-!" Chiaki says before getting interrupted by the teacher.

"CHIAKI, MAKOTO! As always late, and above all always making such scenes as early in the morning. Sit down, both of you, NOW." This is how the teacher always shut them up.

"You are late, what did you dreamt about Makoto? Might be food?" Kouskue whisper as the teacher begins to explain some stuff about club activities.

"Hey! I'm not always thinking of food you know, maybe I had a nightmare-"

"Maybe you dreamt about a Ninja Hamburger chasing you Makoto, you know, since we ate some yesterday." Chiaki snickers, in their direction.

"Oi! Shut up you stupid Chiaki! Anyways Kousuke, why are you only reprimanding me and not Chiaki?"

"Well, you see, he's already and idiot, even if you tell him, he wouldn't understand."

"Yeah that's-! Hey! Wait! That's rude Kousuke, take those words back you idiot."

As They turn their heads around, Chiaki and Makoto since Kousuke is by far "reading", they find the teacher quietly standing in front of them.

"Oh, so you are still on it? Okay, kids get ready, we are having a pop quiz, and please thanks this two for such progress in the day."

"Say what?" Makoto says under her breath. Well she has never been good at math, and this was surely something she thought about being the worst, since she hadn't practice at all.

Chiaki, you stupid moron, you monkey! It's your entire fault! She thinks annoyed.

As they finish their quiz they are dismissed for home economics, in the meantime Makoto tries her best by ignoring Chiaki, still annoyed. This Kousuke by far always find it amusing, since Makoto's angry faces are always so funny and hardly to dismiss. But in Chiaki's situation he finds it annoying and bothers her even more until he as well ignores her.

"Stupid pair." Mumbles Kousuke sighing, as always by their stupidity


	8. Unknown Feelings

Chapter 8: Unknown Feelings

"Ummm, Makoto, my I ask you something, since you know, we are alone. I haven't had the time to really ask you, and I'm wondering if I can?"

"Sure Yuki, feel free to ask, I'm all ears, you know it."

"Well, It's like really embarrassing since I don't know what will you answer but, can you come with me to a Gukon, well, since you know, some friends of mine asked me to bring a friend, and I only trust you, can you please come? I'm begging."

"Ughh, are you serious? A gukon? With all those stupid lame guys trying to hook up with other girls because they alone can't? I don't know they really annoy me."

"Oh, please Makoto, this is the only and last time I ask you, please help me out! I don't want to go alone…!"

"Well, okay okay, I'm going. Only that… Oh never mind."

This by far really bothered Makoto; first because she has never been to one, second she knew how Kousuke and Chiaki would react, well especially Chiaki, and third she by far didn't know what to wear.

"Oh yes and Makoto, can you please not tell Chiaki?"

"Umm, say what?" This really had surprised her, why not tell Chiaki about it?

"Well, you know, if you tell him don't you fill it will all be so awkward, and stuff like that?

She had a point, though Makoto, yet this all made no sense as how would this affect Yuki. She knew Yuki since middle school; they were really like best friend, not like Chiaki and Kousuke were to her, but like a best girl friend, the type of person she would, like, confine about girl stuff. At this thought she shivered, anyways she hated those talks.

"Okay, I won't."

"So it's at 5pm okay? At Souma's Karaoke! I'll be waiting for you, give me a call when you are ready, don't forget!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I will Yuki."

At this Makoto walked out of the room, living a cheerful Yuki behind, still concerned at the fact of "not telling" Chiaki. Soon she was cut of her reverie as a well known voice startled her.

"Oi! Makoto, what the hell were you doing? We were waiting for you for a long time with Kousuke you know? Hurry up, I want to play baseball, this time surely I'm going to win."

"DAMN, Chiaki you startled me! About baseball I'm sorry tell Kousuke I won't go, I got some…. Stuff to do, so let's leave it for tomorrow."

"You are such a party pooper!"

"Ohh yeah? Well shut it doggy and behave."

Well at least this we he was so not going to bother her, but somewhat she felt confused, or agitated, or something in between. She really wanted to tell him, see how he would react; surely she did know, yet she wanted to see, or expect another sort of reaction. What is this? Was the only thing she could ask, as she rode her bike back to her house.


	9. The Surprise

Chapter 9: The Suprise

"Shoot, I wouldn't have accepted to go! I hate this I got nothing to wear!" shouted Makoto as she searched her closet looking for something to wear. 'Guess I gotta wear the usual' , she thought back.

Mean while she dressed herself, clearly with the usual – a pair of jeans and a worn out t-shirt-, she thought about Chiaki and Kousuke, how she had wanted to run back towards Yukia and tell her she prefered playing catch. Yet at the same time she thought about Chiaki, and how he would have reacted if she had told him about the gukon,, but as soon as she got herself thinking this she dismissed the thought, again thinking of how annoying he would be.

…..

"C'mon Kousuke! You can clearly see she likes you!" leered Chiaki as Kousuke ate a sweet red bean bun.

"No, really I haven't noticed you knpw, I'm not following girls with a wagging tail as you." Pointed out Kousuke.

"Then you must be gay. I must say at your age that's pretty much wierd. I'm fine with it, at least as you don't fall in love with me I'm totally fine, even though I know it could actually be pretty hard." Said Chiaki as he kicked a rock on the road.

"And you must be pretty unsure of your sexuality for even thinking it. No, it is because I'm alreay taken back for some other girl. I'm not searching for a game, but for a actual serious relationship, I'm not as stupid." Stated Kousuke as he finished his bun and threw the rapping paper on the trash can.

"SAY WHAT? You must be pretty confident opf yourself for even saying it, you must know I'm as macho as all the macho men together, but I have no iontentions of even wasting my time on demostrating you. Speaking of which, who is she? She must be pretty ugly judging your personality, but don't worry I'm going to help you out on finding an actual hottie."

Yet Chiaki was ignored as Kousuke watch silently as Makoto passed by together with Yuki and 2 guys, at this Chiaki followed were Kousuke was looking, and was taken aback. How could she had replaced their baseball plans for a goukon; yet what bothered him more was how one of the guys had thrown his right hand around her, and how lightly she let him do it, or so what how he looked at it like.


	10. Nonsense, Unrequited Love, Blind Future

Chapter 10: Nonsense, Unrequited Love, and a Blind Future

"Kousuke! Did you just see that? She was with a man! Sh replaced us for what! A stupid Goukon!-" Chiaki, amazed fussed about, it was unnerving, impossible. How could she do this, she of all. She has never been that kind of girl to so easily agree to hang out with other guys, in such flirty way. Yet at the same time he was annoyed of way he was thinking so much about her, why was he angry about her being with other guy. She never reacted when he dated another girl or of all the countless times she saw him kissing them. He had no right, yet he could only wonder.

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of you, always fussing about everything, is clear I can see her flirting with another guy, I may use glasses but I'm not totally blind. So, please, just shut up." Answered Kousuke back, as he watched Makoto disapear into the distance.

Chiaki taken aback, kept silent as he realized that the one Kousuke was just some minutes back talking about was actually Makoto, how sensless he was. When this hit him, he then forgot about everything, about how annoyed he was with her being with other guy. Unconciously he closed his mind, and all he could feel, and all he could thinking was about and wonder was of how long had Kousuke liked Makoto, how much has he longed for her, and yet he had never even recieved and I like you. How much had he suffered, and yeta ll he has done was to always make her smile, he was no match.

…..

"Put your hand in place!" said Makoto as the goukon guy placed his hands over her shoulder. Now she was really convinced of how much of an error was to agree.

"What the fuck with you? Weren't you just flirting with me?" responded the guy as she pushed her back.

Now she really felt annoyed. She wanted to hit him, to shout at him, and so much more. Since they parted from Kosko's ramen, Makoro had noticed how much this guy had drunk, and yet she had also noticd he had drunk before even coming. Yet she couldn't remember his name, and actually this was what made her hestiate on acting against him, she was scared he would actually hit him. She also noticed how much Yuki was enjoying their evening as they walk the streets towards the Karaoke, she couldn't possibly leave her to such jerks, she couldn't even imagine what this guys were capable to do. So the only thing she could do was bare such annoying circumstance.

What she could not actually guess was what the future would bring, and how much pain it will bring.


End file.
